All Songs End
by Risa Zugva
Summary: Young Melody Pond is stalking her parents waiting for the Doctor.
1. A Desire

_Here's my take on River Song timeline. It's been bugging me for awhile, but with Husbands of River Song out I just had to give it a go. Hope it will lead somewhere._

 _Spoilers for everything._

 _No beta, sorry for mistakes that will occur and will be stupid as non-native speaker would make._

* * *

All the planets were the same while she hunted her prey, elusive Doctor. Just means to an end, end which will bring the destruction of the one vile creature that brought pain and suffering to the universe. He was the black hole in which all light disappeared, or that was what she was told. But in any other case she didn't care enough to check. She was created to kill the Doctor, and by all the might she had she will achieve it. But now she had more pressing matter to attend to, her parents. She had to find them. Not because she was a sentimental fool. She was never that, but because they will lead her to him. The man they loved more than her. And they will bring destruction to him. She found it to be soothing revenge for their failure in keeping her safe.

She wasn't denied the truth about her origin, or the ways she was stolen from them. But they managed to save themselves on her account. She was left behind so they could run around carelessly, not thinking of her at all.

When she found them, in her childish new body she procured for herself in New York? That became all the more transparent. They were children then but she could see that careless detachment in them, the way they cared only for each other. She played the third wheel between them and it was fun to make them run for her. And did they run. Did they yelled at her, reprimanding her lack of fear and remorse. It was a fun game to play while she waited, and she had to wait for a very long time.

It was frustrating really how time moved slowly, how they didn't do anything interesting most of the time. They just sat around studying and talking.

She flee often enough to find some entertainment, she matured slow enough to be absent for chunks of time, and they expected of her to disappear. It was a small wonder really that they did accept her back every time. She half expected of them to become tired of her, like she was tired of them playing around each other pretending they don't care. It was childish really and she was in a hurry to be born. Stupid time didn't allow her to do anything before that event. She would erase herself and all her actions, and she didn't want to be erased.

She didn't fear death, she teased it often enough, but she did fear disappearance. Like absence of her scared her sometimes. When her young mom would look at her not knowing how they were linked through time. When she would speak her name Melody, like she wasn't the one that gave it to her, the only thing she gave her. That were the times she would rush to the mirror and stared at her young face. It wasn't first face she wore till now. Few of them were burn on her training. First one was an accident, till then her tutors didn't know she could do that, sparkle and get back new. After that they tested her, maybe they tried to make her fearless against the death. They surely did achieve that. She praised moments when death would come near and she would escape. The times she didn't escape were fine too. She liked the gambling that change brought with it.

She wasn't too attached to this face. She was willing to shoot that reflection just to see what will come in next, but she couldn't do that, not before she would make her parents suffer while their Doctor disappears before their eyes.

His execution was too good not to share with them. It was perfect in every way. Simple and efficient. He won't ever see it coming. It was a sweet weapon she found in her training with the Time Agency. Those were the sweet times, they still fear before her there. Lipstick was always ready in her pocket. She burned with desire to use it. To kiss her enemy and kill him with the kiss was so right in every way. She dreamt about that moment when their lips will meet to end him.

* * *

 _Leave a review :)  
_


	2. A Sandwich and an Apple a Day

_Growing up._

* * *

But as time progressed on she gathered intel on her enemy. Not voluntary she became curious about her enemy. He seemed fun enough, but of course he would be before little girl that was her mother. Even Melody had to observe that her mother was likable in some way, she was though enough to understand their connection. Her father was harder to spot. Her mentors had little about him, just that he wore Roman clothes and blew up entire fleet of ships. No one around them matched that description.

Only one left was lanky kid that always hung around her mother. There wasn't much to see about him. He didn't resemble Melody in any way, but she didn't have her original genetic makeup so that didn't say much. For years she thought of him to be accidentally there and found his reprimanding her ways just annoying. But he never went away, he was always there telling her what to do and what not to do. He was acting as any father she saw around them.

That made her think about him some more. He was fearful creature, weak and indecisive. Nothing about him would ever say Roman that blows up spaceships. That is until that fight when Amy was offended so badly that even she didn't pick a fight but run off to cry somewhere. Her aunt was insulted in some way Melody didn't understand. That was the first time she considered Rory to be her father.

"You will go there and apologize" he said to be spoken boy who was at least twice his size.

"I will what?" he mocked at him.

"You" Rory stepped one step closer "will" closer "go" closer "there" he almost stepped on boys fingertips "and" he stretched himself to his face looking stern "apologize."

"Or what?" boy laughed but he wasn't so cocky anymore.

"Or I'll pour glue in your pants every day until they expel us both" they stared at each other while chorus around them went still.

"You crazy twat" boy snapped "you're crazy, both of you, and your little freak friend without home."

With that he ran to apologize to Amy.

"How does he mean without a home" Rory turned to her still serious and determinant and she found herself squirming for the first time.

"He thinks my house is a ruin" she replied quickly.

"That's not nice of him" he frowned. "When will we see your house?" he continued still concentrated while chorus lost their interest.

"Never" she rolled her eyes "my mom doesn't approve of visitors, they cramp her drinking style."

Rory frowned and then did something new. He approached her and took her under her arm.

"Let's go and find Amy. I don't trust him a bit" he said and pulled her along.

They walked that way his hand under hers and she wondered why that was so strange. When anyone did approached her in that way, just to make contact without any meaning of attack or seduction?

When they found Amy she acted as nothing happened, and nothing really did. Rory let go of Melody's hand and they talked. Everything was like it ever was but she kept closer eye on Rory and things he was saying. It was like sometimes he talked to her, not Melody their mischievous friend, but his daughter. There was always some advice for her in times she didn't make trouble, or reprimand when she did. He even made sandwiches for her. He would brought two to school and gave her one.

"She doesn't eat enough" he would explain himself to Amy even though she never asked him to.

"True" she said and started to bring additional apple for her.

It was embarrassing really how much she liked that small lunch they gave her. She wasn't hungry for it, after all she was a grown person that lived alone, had her bank accounts and regular take outs but it was still nice. That was maybe the thing that made her like them despite herself. But that didn't stand in her way. She still had her mission and it will be good for them to free them from Doctor's influence.

It wasn't hard to notice when the Doctor came back in their lives. Melody stayed away just to be sure. She wasn't sure Doctor won't see her for what she is. And she didn't want that before she would be ready for him, before she was born.

And soon enough there was a sign she was born.

* * *

 _Did you ever thought about Melody's timing?  
_


	3. Writing on Straw

_Desperation._

* * *

That day Amy came home all pale crying, pacing around, and not replying to any retorts send her way. Melody felt some sort of relief and satisfaction in seeing her so broken, so sad. It was beautiful to watch really. She knew to get so angry with her watching her cheerful, blessed with her life with the Doctor. Running around on an adventure while Melody waited for her turn. Now when she saw her cry it was almost catharsis. She was so close in fulfilling her destiny that she could smell the fear, tears and death. It was so personal she wanted to feel it happen, she wanted to look into his eyes and see the end.

But before that she had to be sure this was the moment. She had to make Amy talk. She was always ready to speak of Doctor when they were young but now days she had to squeeze information from her.

"It's like you fear I would steal a Tardis or something" Melody said.

"I know you would steal a Tardis if given chance" Amy retorted absently.

"What happened this time?" Melody had to ask directly.

Amy just shook her head and cried.

"He should have call already" Rory said angrily and jumped out of his chair where he just watched Amy pace around, now he looked like a man that would wear Roman clothes and burn a fleet of ships.

"No, no, no" Amy repeated "he'll call when he's ready… will he. She is lost out there… how could we just leave…" she grabbed Rory's shirt and Melody felt glee seeing her mother taking her blame. It was proper that she feels guilty, although Melody didn't know what guilt feels like, she knew how it looks.

"She wasn't there at all" Rory tried to soothe her and Melody wanted to punch him, this feeling must last, not just dusted away like it never happened. "You held a flesh baby, who knows where she really was, they took her away."

"But when will I hold her, real her" Amy cried out now really crying holding tight to Rory's shirt and Melody could see he was crying too.

"Soon" he said despite despair that could be seen on his face "they can't hide her from him, not for long."

"But I must see her now" Amy got angry "we'll summon him."

"Summon him?" Rory was confused. "He surely won't come roaming around here just for kicks, he has a job to do."

"But he had all the time and space to do it. And he's looking in all the wrong places" Amy was now gaining control. "Probably tracing signs around us that has no meaning."

"So how will you summon him, he doesn't answer his phone" Rory was desperate glancing at Melody they forgot in the corner.

"You can always draw his name in a field, like giant sign" said Melody. "I bet he reads papers while he looks for that someone."

They both looked at her baffled.

"But how will we make it big enough to be noticed?" Amy started to think practical.

"With a car" said Melody.

"But how will we spell it right" Rory frowned turning imaginary wheel. "We can't see it from air, can we while we're driving."

"I'll draw it to you, with turnings" Melody took a piece of paper. "I wrote with cars often enough to know."

"When did you…" started Rory but was cut off by Amy.

"Never mind when" she said. "Mels you're a savior" mother hugged her tightly. "I'll tell you one day how big savior. Now draw, we don't have time to lose, I'm getting older here by a minute."

Melody drew a map for them and for a moment, while both of them hung by her shoulders looking at what she's writing, she regretted that they won't find her young enough to be useful. She knew that for sure because she walked her life and they weren't there.

After they left all she had to do is prepare herself for the meeting of a life time. She did that by dressing up and stealing a car. Nothing is better for lifting adrenaline and making yourself sharper than a good chase. She was excellent at them.

* * *

 _Who else would know how to fake alien landing?_


	4. Building up Adrenaline

_Chasing around_

* * *

It was too easy to shake of police chase, but that gave her a chance to time her entrance. And boy did she get and entrance nearly completing her task just by driving over the Doctor. She startled him like a child. Maybe that made him likable from the start. Melody loved fear and Doctor seemed to know fear. Melody often wondered how fear would feel like. Other emotions like love and guilt didn't interest her that much. There was no one to love, and why feel guilty when you do all that you can to fulfil your destiny.

"You never said he was hot" she said while she looked at his boyish face that she knew was just a mask like hers was, but despite his face there was steam about him, real lively energy that could be harvested if there wasn't that nasty business of killing him. But she was a professional before anything else and she will do her job first.

"Lets kill Hitler" she ordered out of a whim. She wasn't so interested in killing him as much as making a point. She truly did believe that the Doctor was guilty for not using his power to correct the world around them like so many other organizations did. Time Agents protected time, Time Courts made wrongs right, some robotic societies experimented with true order, some with lack of fear, some just listened to sinners, other tried to sort out chaos. And what did the Doctor, mighty Doctor that chose who of them to shoot down at whim, what did he do? He pranced around making fun and joke out of everyone.

Even faced with her gun he made jokes about temporal grace. He dared her and she responded.

"You've shoot my Tardis" he cried like a baby and forced them out but she came ready for him.

And she would take him on the spot if Hitler wasn't such a lousy shot.

Doctor held her while she was dying, before her regeneration kicked in, and he looked truly sad for seeing her die. It was a nice change, usually everyone liked to see her die.

* * *

 _Cheating death next.  
_


	5. A Closet Big Enough

For fun she made him promise to marry her. It was a fun thought, one she always entertained in times of boredom. And there was allot of boredom in waiting. She even took the chance to introduce herself to her parents. They were nicely shocked but then it was time for regeneration, she had to concentrate. She was so happy with the end result that she flaunted all happy. Finally she was a mature woman like she deserved to be. The forced childish form was so boring.

The hair, the breast, the bottom, wonderful, even the face was nice, the eyes. She will know how to use all that well. She was in a new city, she had a new body she needed a dress that will flatter this form. This juvenile old clothes just won't do anymore. But before she had to do her task, and she did it quickly and efficiently.

She had done her chore, Doctor was dead already, her parents shocked, it was fun, but it would be endlessly dull to stay and watch them cry and complain. Berlin on the verge of a war, it was delightful. People around her still didn't know how evil they will become, but she knew their sins. And she did use that sins with ease. It was a challenge really to put so many of their narrow borders into one sentence but she liked games like that. Like any other game she would play this one proved efficient too. They shoot at her massive number of guns. She smiled because she knew this drill, others have tried this before, it was spectacular really and she was glad to be able to use that trick again.

"Tip for you boys, never shoot a girl while she's regenerating" she laughed at them and they all fell down from the impact of regeneration energy. To shoot at a woman like that just for saying something quirky and fun, they don't deserve anything better. She took a motorcycle.

"Call me" she joked around and bailed.

She needed a good clothes, and a big choice, since she didn't have a closet of her own that would be big enough she took one. In this time there were no stores big enough, but a restaurant with rich and mighty. They deserved some inconvenience at least. So she forced them out with her new rifles and made them leave their clothes behind.

For such a posh group of people they surely had some horrible sense of style.

Then, as expected, her mother showed up, but unexpected was the beam, the pain, and the agony. In all her life, all her training, all her dying she never experienced anything like it. It was Hell, just as the machine told the Doctor that came to plead for her. Even in her agony she wondered why. Why did he fight for her? Because of her mother of course. They didn't know she was already lost, damaged beyond repair.


	6. To Kiss for Real

Melody sat there looking at him dying and pleading for her, watching her mother plead for him and she didn't find it entertaining anymore. She was deeply confused. Was this evil? Was this the death of the most dangerous man in the Universe? Or was it just a death of a man her parents happen to love. The concept of love escaped her but her parents did thought her that concept while they grew up together. They cared for her and called it love.

That made her believe love isn't something out of her reach, reserved for ordinary people, but that it was more of a connection, obligation.

"Show River Song" said her mother and Melody looked at herself in this form, older, bolder, and more mature. She was the woman Doctor kept talking to.

"Only River Song gets to do that" Doctor said when she kissed him.

Why would he let her kiss him in any future? She couldn't imagine that different self where she would be someone to really kiss the Doctor, not just to kill him off. Could she change so much? She didn't believe it but she had to try because this was the end of her line. She played till this moment, trained and been a mischief they thought her to be, but from this moment on she will be the woman that killed the Doctor, did she really wanted to walk that path through its end. Because on it she had no purpose anymore. She has served her masters and was free to do what? To be who? To be disowned by her parents that ran around their whole childhood trying to get her out of trouble.

She had no desire to finish that path anymore. Especially because Doctor she was designed to kill lied before her feet dying and defending her right to be, to persist, to be able to become River Song. The woman who's allowed to kiss the Doctor. Even in his devious mind that latter one sounded better. Besides what would be fun in really see him die, see her parents mourn as they did her loss. She wasn't angry at them anymore and she wasn't sure the Doctor did deserve the punishment the Silence bestowed upon him.

More so, she was interested in how it feels to kiss him for real.

That's why she leaned in and gave him her residual regeneration energy as she kissed him fiercely. There was an immense freedom in kissing him, in feeling her energy fleeing her body in surrendering all her programing, all her careful training into saving the man she was borne to kill. He resisted her but he was too close to dying to have the strength to break free.

The kiss was like an eternity in itself, something beautiful and pure, more sweet that anything she could imagine, she didn't wanted it to end but her grip was loosening, her control departing and she felt death drawing her near but just as she jumped into its arms he pulled away and held her not letting her slip away. As she fell asleep she could feel his hand on her face stroking her.

"You'll be alright, we found you, and you'll be as good as new soon" he kept talking and then her parents were there by her side grabbing her hand. She smiled thinking how this is a suiting reunion, sad and heart wrenching. With that she drifted away.

When she awoke in a hospital they all were gone, only thing that was left which assured her it all wasn't just a dream, was a Tardis note book.

River Song took it and knew she will fill it with her life, with her unique story that will be worth reading by the Doctor when he finds it in some old museum. That made her decide what she'll do with her life. She'll be an archeologist and she'll find every spot in history he ever touched. She'll hunt him down until she's able to understand why he did what he did. Why was he willing to die for her to be free although she was the one that was killing him?


End file.
